


Demi-Wizard Tournament

by silverhuntress01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Triwizard Tournament, demigods meet wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhuntress01/pseuds/silverhuntress01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone told Dumbledore that the demigods exsisted so he invited them over to participate in the newly named demi-wizard tournament. After the Lost Hero series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Were Off to Meet the Wizards

**Camp Half-Blood**

Chiron's Pov

It was a normal day for everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Well normal to Chiron who has been around tons of ADHD children of the gods for well, gods know how many years now. Everyone was off doing something whether it be Percy and Annabeth making out underwater (everyone knew they did it no matter how much they tried to keep it a secret,) or Nico scaring some of the newer campers with his raising the dead trick, others were learning how to speak ancient Greek, how to use various lethal weapons, or figuring out how to get to the top of the climbing wall without getting burned to death by the lava spouting from the top. All and all considering how things could've and have been, Chiron thought that it had been a pretty good day. At the moment he was watching everyone at dinner, the Aphrodite cabin was launching lipstick and mascara at the other tables and the Demeter cabin was still upset at the Hermes cabin for putting chocolate bunnies on the roof of their cabin again. 'Well' Chiron thought,' I could get their attention now well the chaos is at one of the lower levels or I could do it at the campfire later and avoid very high levels of chaos with ADHD children around a fire.' Let's just say the decision wasn't to hard for him.

"Heros, I have some interesting news," He stopping for a second looking around. "And I think that it would be in your best interest to pay attention, can someone please remove the pencils from Clovis' nose and wake him up." He waited as a guilty looking camper walked up and both woke up Clovis and removed the 24 pencils that had somehow made it into his nose... again. As soon as Clovis was somewhat coherent and the child of Hermes sat down Chiron went on. "There is another thing that has been kept from you," nearly every groaned, it seemed that things like this happened a lot. "There is another secret world, out in Europe, we are all going to the one in Britain."

"Ok, just wondering, how many secret worlds are there and why do we seem to have to go to each of them!?" Leo Valdez nearly shouted.

"I cannot answer that question, and this world is secret for a reason." That might keep them slightly off topic for now.

"Does that mean that if we meet them they'll most likely start war or just try to kill us out right?" A girl spoke up from the Iris table.

"No, we were invited this time, now if you let me finish, this was a world created by Hecate and her descendants, these people call themselves wizards and witches, they use wands and are slightly medieval." Cue every single camper looking at me like I'm insane again, I've gotten that look a lot you kind of get use to that eventually.

"And why did these people invite us over?" Nico Di Angelo asked.

"One of their leaders Albus Dumbledore heard of us most likely from Hecate and thought to invite us to participate in a rather dangerous and lethal tournament that is taking place at his school Hogwarts."

"And we said yes to that because.." Another camper trailed off.

"You're asking that question, I want to know who names a school Hogwarts!" Another camper shouted out, there's the ADHD we all know and hate at moments like this.

"Well I just got the information from the gods not to long ago and they have said that everyone has to go and that includes the Romans who are currently being told the same by Lady Lupa, and the Hunters of Artemis by said goddess. We will be leaving in a week on the Argo 2 and yes, before you ask, your mortal parents have all been contacted and have agreed. So I suggest that you all IM home for some winter things because we will all be there for about a year. Enjoy the rest of your meal." And will that Chiron simply let chaos reign, fully knowing that there wasn't a force in the world that could stop a bunch of excited demigods.

* * *

**The Great Hall**

Dumbledore's Pov

Dumbledore sat in the Great Hall over looking all of the students in Hogwarts. He really didn't want to tell them that Quidditch was cancelled for the year, the thought of what some would do to him was terrifying, especially what Oliver Wood would've done to him, thank god wait, the gods that he graduated. That boy really was something when it came to the sport, he truly did love it. Anyways, back to the problem at hand how to tell everyone, maybe he should start to rehearse speeches or at least not make them up last second anymore. Well might as well get it over with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to the new students, and welcome back to the old," He began. " I have the usual start of term announcements and one special one. To all years, you must stay out of the Forbidden Forest, can you not guess why we named it that," he said while looking over at the golden trio and the Weasley twins as usual. "Next to all those who don't know, there is no magic in the halls and there will be a list of forbidden objects posted on the door of Mr. Filches door." Again usual, the part he was dreading was coming soon. "Also we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody." The normal round of applause and now the part he had been dreading. "And this year there will be no Quidditch Cup." The students roared in protest the Weasley twin being some of the louder ones. "This year Hogwarts will be hosting something different instead. A tournament, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and a few different groups that are to remain a surprise. The surprise groups shall arrive in a week and I will tell you they are not witches or wizards," there was another roar of surprise, particularly from the Slytherins. "But they are in no way muggles." Good now they are all confused, not a witch or wizard but not a muggle, that's all they think there is out there. "Well off to bed pip pip," and now they are confused and slightly irritated, fun.


	2. Chapter 2

All the campers of CHB had entered the Argo 2, they were headed to Camp Jupiter to pick them all up, every demigod was excited, though each for different reasons. If you looked at Annabeth, she was excited to spend even more time than normal with Percy, which probably shouldn't have even been possible, and she wanted to see if there was any cool architecture. Then there were the Romans who all want to prove themselves in general, that just seemed to be a Roman thing though. If you wanted to be a bit more specific, Jason was excited that he wouldn't have to travel across country to see his girl friend for a long time, and the same went for Piper. Then there was the Stolls who wanted a different group of people to prank, as the trip to the Roman Camp went on people were slowly inching away from the potentially dangerous ideas the Stolls and eventually Leo were coming up with.

The Romans and the Hunters of Artemis who were both on that side of the country each filed into the Argo 2 and soon there was over 300 ADHD godly children, a mortal, a centaur, and the wolf goddess in a flying war ship full of sharp lethal weapons and short tempers. To add onto that they had decided that Grover and Coach Hedge would come along too. Now, some many think that everything was fine with that, those who thought that had never met the infamous Coach Gleeson Hedge, yes he was a good chaperone and all, but he did tend to get a tad bit violent at times. So to sum things up there was an oracle, 300 plus impulsive children of the gods each trained to work well with lethal objects, the Zeus knows how old centaur and trainer of heroes Chiron, the Mother of Rome and wolf goddess Lupa and 2 satyrs, one of which was extremely violent and had to be removed from a few situations for a bit to watch videos about mixed martial arts or Chuck Norris. All were locked in a flying war boat that could shoot fire mind you for the next 10 to 13 hours, fun and extremely safe right.

* * *

About 5 hours into the trip things seemed to be going well, there was only 1 or 2 near death experience so far. So because they were all going to present themselves they thought they would need a plan of attack, so Annabeth called Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia and Reyna into the war room, which had been designed like the one at CHB and had a ping-pong table (Annabeth nearly strangled Leo for that.) It took them the next 4 hours, and lots of nectar and ambrosia to heal various wounds to figure out a plan but they had one, and they would need to work fast to do it. Reyna had assured Annabeth that the Romans had been trained in a way to build things quickly and safely from the war games, so that helped with the plan too. Percy tried to help out and gave some good suggestions, and the only thing that he objected to was the fact that he had to present his full title, which caused Annabeth to hit him over the head, him to pout and everyone else to laugh. Nico and Thalia fought a lot, wether it be about who's father was best (eventually they looked to Percy to say who was better and him being the seaweed brain he is said Poseidon and joined the fight) or about who had defeated the most monsters, and then the name calling thing, and they only seemed stopped when Reyna and Annabeth were pointing their weapons at their throats out of pure frustration (after the fifth time they got the idea and started to help out more.) Jason said that the only thing that he could really think of that would be big was to show them that you don't need to have 'magical' blood (or their point of it) to fight or be better and everyone agreed with him instantly, they knew from Chiron and Lupa that the world was very closed off and could be looked at from that point of view. Annabeth drew up the final plans and asked Leo and Reyna if some things could be built on time. Piper was talking to Hazel about how ridiculous some of her siblings were in between trying to figure out designs for certain things (she is a daughter of Aphrodite, she was the best suited out of all.) At one point Percy got bored and started to request different animals for Frank to turn into (that little power had gotten much better since he started meditate, turns out the sea centaurs were right,) until it gave Annabeth an idea. They came to an agreement as the boat hit land.

* * *

Harry Potter and his 2 friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in the common room discussing the possibilities of what the surprise guests could be. Well it was more of a Hermione was giving the other two suggestions and they would answer if it could or couldn't be a possibility. The newcomers would be coming tonight and the surprise group would be presenting both what they were and what they could do 3 days after that.

"That's it," Hermione stopped and looked up. "I have no idea what they could be!" At that declaration the whole of Gryffindor tower gasped in horror, Hermione Granger not knowing something just didn't happen. "It's not logical, they are not witches or wizards, but they are not muggles either, how is that possible, it shouldn't be possible, it's not in any of my books!" She nearly shrieked.

"Woah Hermione, calm down, the people will be arriving in a few hours along with the other schools, then you could get more hints." Harry tried to sooth her, while glaring at Ron to help him.

"Uh...yeah Hermione...Dumbledore wanted to do this, make us all confused, and then tell us, I don't think he really wants everyone to figure it out and ruin the surprise." Ron said sounding somewhat intelligent, for the current situation at least.

"Are you absolutely sure, because that seems like it could be true." Hermione stopped to think, "Yes that seems like the answer, nice job, should've thought of it myself." She then started mumbling to herself about what could've been so big to keep such a big secret. At the same time both boys looked at each other and facepalmed.

* * *

A few hours after Hermione's little break down, everyone was going outside to welcome the guests. Each student wanted to see the difference between the schools and what the mystery was. They watched as the flying carriage landed in the front yard and the shivering students from Beauxbatons exited their carriage, but stood besides the students of Hogwarts. They watched the boat rise from the Black Lake and the proud winter clad students from Durmstrang walked over heads held high to stand next to the other students. They stood in the cold winter weather for a few more minutes when an enormous bronze colored ship landed onto the ground, question one why does their ship fly. Overall the ship was huge, it was at least 4 stories if not higher and had paddles sticking out from the sides, when the ship first appeared they could see that the bottom was made of glass, the whole thing seemed to be made of metal, also it looked to be an old design used for wars and things like that in Ancient Greece and maybe even Rome at one point. One of the most noticable features was the dragon head mounted to the front of the ship, and seemed to actually be alive, it was moving back and forth, puffing out smoke and steam and creaking as if to communicate in some way. Everyone watched as a walkway opened up to reveal...


End file.
